


Welcome, Colonel Rhodes

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM elements, Dildo Fucking Machine, Don't know when it's set, Iron Husbands, M/M, PWP, Probably ooc, Slash, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhodey really should’ve known better, really, this was Tony after all—the man had nine o’clocks at two o’clock because he didn’t care to keep track of time.” Tony’s supposed to pick Rhodey up at the airport but instead doesn’t because he’s got a surprise waiting for his husband at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome, Colonel Rhodes

**Author's Note:**

> So I always had this thing in my mind where I was like “Oh yeah, I totally prefer Don Cheadle to Terrance Howard” but then I finally watched the first Iron Man (yes, I totally watched the second and third before the first, don’t judge me!) and well… I’m such a traitor and I feel bad because now I can only imagine Rhodey as Terrence *face–palm*. Anywhoo!  
> I’ve wanted to write Iron Husbands for the longest of times, and now I’ve finally done it, yay for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man, but if I did own an Iron man… well I’d be Iron Woman now wouldn’t I? Anywhoo!

** Welcome, Colonel Rhodes **

Rhodey sat at the airport lounge with a long sigh. Of course Tony wouldn’t be there to pick him up, even after he’d reminded the man five times when they spoke on the phone the night before—“I’ll be landing at nine AM, Tony, please try not to be late!”. Tony had only hummed in agreement, Rhodey should’ve really known better than to believe that the other man would actually do what was asked of him.

Rhodey looked at his watch, it had been exactly an hour and a half since he’d landed, and about an hour and twenty minutes—give or take—that he’d been sitting at the chairs, waiting on a totally unreliable husband. Rhodey really should’ve known better, really, this was Tony after all—the man had nine o’clocks at two o’clock because he didn’t care to keep track of time.

Why Rhodey still entrusted Tony with anything involving time, the man wouldn’t really be able to tell you. But Rhodey liked to give Tony the benefit of the doubt, he wanted to be the one person who stilled trusted that Tony could, that Tony would, but sometimes—times like these—Rhodey just wanted to throw the towel and give up. Tony was useless at anything involving other people, and that was how it had always been.

Rhodey’s cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled out the ‘Stark approved’ mobile device and looked at the screen—a picture of Tony, grinning widely, flashed on the screen. Rhodey rolled his eyes, he was sure Tony was calling with some lame excuse as to why he was late.

With a sigh the Military man answered the call and started talking before Tony could put in some lame excuse. “Really Tony?” the dark skinned man said with an annoyed sigh, “I asked you to do this one thing, _one thing_ and this is how you—” Rhodey paused when he heard what sounded very much like a moan, and not one of pain either. “Tony? Tony, you better answer me right now!”

_“Rhoooodey,”_ was the answering moan. Rhodey looked at his cellphone with wide, shocked eyes. He crossed his legs quickly, feeling a problem growing within his pants. It wouldn’t do for Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to be sporting a hard one in the middle of an airport, that just wouldn’t do.

“Tony, if this is some kind of joke—” Rhodey was once more interrupted when an all too familiar sound of a machine at work became louder. “Tony?”

Louder moans and groans of Rhodey’s name filtered through the speakers as the man looked around. Thank goodness no one was sitting near him; else he would’ve had a much larger problem to deal with.

“Tony, why must you be so—”

_“Get home,”_ Tony gasped over the phone. _“NOW!”_ Then the line went dead.

Rhodey looked at his cellphone for a long moment before standing and subtly fixing his, uh, problem. He was glad that he was still in uniform; else this would’ve been more embarrassing than it already was.

The Military man grabbed his duffel bag from the floor and tossed it over his shoulder as he walked out the airport to find himself a taxi that would get him home, and quickly. He was surprised, though, to find Happy and Pepper waiting for him at the parking lot. No one had told him they were coming—well Tony was too busy to tell him, but not even Pepper had called to let him know.

“Ms Potts,” the Colonel greeted. Pepper smiled at the man, kissing his cheek when he was close enough.

“Hey Rhodey,” the blonde woman replied. “So Tony was a no show?”

“No.”

“Typical.” They got into the car and Happy drove them off towards Tony’s Malibu mansion. “I got an e–mail from JARVIS asking me to come and get you. Apparently, Tony’s too busy to send his own e–mails now.” Pepper rolled her eyes, flipping through documents.

Comfortable silence fell within the car, the occasional sound of papers being flipped and being written on being the only sounds filling the car. Rhodey was too busy trying _not_ to think about what Tony was doing at home, he didn’t want to think about it, especially not in front of Pepper and Happy; that would be all kinds of awkward and embarrassing.

They finally reached Tony’s mansion and Rhodey got out. Happy hurried to get Rhodey’s duffel bag from the back while Pepper stepped out too, though she stayed by the open door, one foot still inside the car.

“Thanks for the ride,” Rhodey said to both Pepper and Happy. The large driver nodded, smiling proudly at himself while Pepper grinned.

“Sure thing,” the blonde said. “And let Tony know that we are not a commune and I have a job to do… running _his_ company.”

“Will do, Ms Potts.”

“Bye Rhodey.” Rhodey nodded as he watched Pepper and Happy get back into the car and drive away. With a sigh, the Colonel grabbed his duffel bag and headed into the house.

_“Welcome home, Sir,”_ JARVIS greeted. Rhodey only grunted, he always felt strange talking to JARVIS, no matter how advanced the AI was, it still felt weird. Rhodey made his way up to the second floor.

“Tony,” the Military man called as he made his way towards his room. He couldn’t help getting a bit excited about the prospect of walking into Tony, spread out and ready for him, it would be a pretty awesome welcome home gift—though somewhere at the back of his mind, Rhodey couldn’t help but wonder if this was another of Tony’s many excuses. “Tony?” the man called again.

Rhodey pushed the bedroom door open to find it empty. The bed wasn’t made, but there was no surprise there. Rhodey frowned, dropping his bag on the floor and walking to the bed. He touched it and found it was cold; Tony had been up for a long while then. Rhodey checked the bathroom too, but there was no sign of Tony there either. Rhodey rolled his eyes, excitement slowly dying. The man pulled his coat off and placed it on the bed carefully before leaving the room.

“Seriously Tony, if this is another one of your lame excuses, I am going to be pretty damn annoyed,” Rhodey called as he made his way down to the workshop. Nope, there was no sign of Tony there either, which was actually more surprising because Tony was _always_ in the workshop. With a sigh, Rhodey called to JARVIS.

_“Yes, Colonel?”_ JARVIS replied.

“Where is Tony?”

_“I believe he is in ‘The Play Room’.”_ Was it weird that Rhodey could literally hear the inverted commas and capital letter when JARVIS said ‘the play room’? And what the heck was this ‘play room’ anyway? Rhodey was sure he’d remember something like that.

“The play room?”

_“Yes, Sir. It’s on the second floor, the second door to your right.”_

“Right, thanks…”

_“Of course, Sir.”_ Rhodey made his way back up to this so–called ‘play room’. He stood by the door for a moment, trying to listen in through the door but hearing nothing. After a moment the man placed his hand on the handle an holographic display popped up on the door—of course there had to be some type of technological something involved, this was after all Tony’s place. Rhodey looked at the display and raised a brow at the information on it.

__**Full Name: Lieutenant Colonel James Rupert Rhodes  
Nickname: Rhodey, Love Muffin, Chocolate Cupcake and others**

Rhodey scoffed at the other nicknames, Tony only called him those idiotic nicknames when he had done something wrong and Rhodey was annoyed at him and he was only trying to butter Rhodey up—it never worked, ever!

**_Affiliation(s): US Military; Tony Stark–Rhodes [because I can!]_ **

Rhodey rolled his eyes as he read the bracket area. He stilled smiled whenever he read Tony’s name though. When they’d gotten married they hadn’t really disgusted the surname aspect of things, and Rhodey had just thought they’d keep their surnames the way they were, but Tony had surprised him when on the third day of their honeymoon the billionaire had handed Rhodey an official letter stating that he was now Anthony Edward Stark–Rhodes. They’d celebrated that night accordingly.

The list was long and felt endless, it even included Rhodey’s blood type, social security number and Military doctor, and Rhodey had no idea why that would be and it might have—just a little bit—scared him.

**_Access: Full Access!_ **

_“Welcome, Colonel Rhodes,”_ Tony’s voice said—it sounded strange, all robotic like that, Rhodey much preferred the real voice, not the creepy JARVIS impersonation. _“Please, do step inside and enjoy yourself… I know I certainly will.”_ Was it strange that Rhodey could literally _hear_ Tony winking after the end of that statement?

The door clocked open and the sound of a long drawn–out moan greeted him. Rhodey paused, blinking in surprise before fully opening the door. The sight that greeted him was one he would never ever forget again.

Tony was kneeling on the edge of the large, plush bed, his ass sticking up in the air, his hands holding his cheeks open as a dildo fucking machine did its work. The cocky billionaire was looking towards the door, a large ever–cocky grin on his face though his eyes were glazed over from lust and his hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. His feet were tied to the legs of the bed, and there were two ropes lying conspicuously on the bed. It all made Rhodey hard as a rock in seconds.

Rhodey could concentrate on nothing but his lover, all spread out, whining quietly as the thick dildo fucked in and out of him.

“I thought you’d never get here,” Tony panted, rolling his hips in that extremely sexy way he did when he was trying—and succeeding—in seducing Rhodey.

“Fuck!” was all Rhodey could mutter as he watched his husband on the bed.

“That’s the plan,” Tony gave that cocky smile of his. How Tony managed to look both smug and sexy, Rhodey wouldn’t know, but he loved it! Tony fumbled for something at his side and after a moment the machine stopped. Tony moved forward, the dildo slipping out of him, his hole twitching around nothingness. Rhodey groaned at the sight. “Well don’t just stand there Colonel, I’d very much like to feel you in me right now.”

Rhodey looked at Tony for another long moment before he moved. He looked around the room, surprise and something else pleasant colouring his features as he saw what else was in this ‘play room’. He must say, it was named appropriately, because he would definitely be playing in this room, for hours and hours, till Tony was just _begging_ Rhodey to fuck him. It would definitely be fun.

“Rhodey…” Rhodey turned back to back to Tony and his mouth went dry, his erection twitching in his pants as he watched Tony fuck himself with four fingers.

“Fuck, Tony,” Rhodey breathed as he quickly pulled his clothes off. He couldn’t wait to sink into that ass; it’d been way too long.

When Rhodey was naked, he walked to the bed, pushed the machine aside before his hands touch Tony’s warm, clammy skin. Tony whined, removing his fingers, his hands grabbing on the ropes. Rhodey grinned. Oh how he loved when Tony got like this, all pliant and ready.

“I missed you,” Rhodey whispered as his hands moved over Tony’s body. The man below shivered, goose bumps erupting on his skin. Rhodey undid the clasps around Tony’s ankles.

“Rhode—”

“I want you on your back, I want to see you.” Tony nodded and hurried turned onto his back, spreading his legs like the wanton whore he could be so well. Rhodey growled low in his chest as he laid himself between Tony spread legs. Both moaned when their erections touched. Rhodey leaned down, and kissed Tony hard, with teeth and tongue and moans in between while grinding down onto Tony.

The younger man moaned loudly against the kiss, gasping and panting as his body arching and squirming beneath Rhodey.

“Have you cum yet?” Rhodey asked against Tony’s jaw. The other man shook his head, whimpering as Rhodey rolled his hips against him. “Okay.” Rhodey knew Tony wouldn’t last long, so he had to take it slow. “Okay,” he repeated as he kissed along Tony’s throat, biting and sucking at Tony’s throat.

“Fuck, Rhodey please!” Tony was panting loudly, his body arching, toes curling and fingers digging into the back of Rhodey’s neck.

“Do you want me, Tony?” Rhodey asked against his lover’s neck, licking at the purple bruise that was slowly showing.

“So badly,” Tony replied. He was still coherent enough to say that, that wouldn’t do. Rhodey moved lower, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Tony whined, body arching towards Rhodey. The dark skinned man slid a hand down Tony’s body, moving over his erection and to his loosened opening. Rhodey rolled his fingers over the hole, feeling it twitch and flutter.

“Do you want me, Tony?” Rhodey asked, moving back to Tony’s neck when he’d had enough of the now pebbled nipples.

“Please,” Tony begged in a gasp. Rhodey grinned against his husband’s neck before sinking two fingers into the man. Tony choked on a moan, his blunt fingernails now digging into Rhodey’s biceps. Rhodey moved his fingers in and out slowly; feeling the way Tony tightened and loosened himself around the two digits. It was sexy as fuck and Rhodey was counting down the moment that that would be happening to his erection—which he was ignoring for the moment opting instead to watch Tony break apart from lust.

“Do you want me, Tony?” Rhodey asked again, moving a third finger in and looking at his lover. Tony looked up at him, eyes glassy, bottom lip stuck between his teeth. The genius nodded, went to say something but the only thing that left his lips was a sobbed gasp as Rhodey brushed against his prostate.

A forth finger meeting a bit of resistance, his hands were much bigger than Tony’s. Rhodey moved the fingers in and out of Tony, pressing against Tony’s prostate for a second too long leaving the younger man a whimpering, moaning mess.

“Do you want me, Tony?” Rhodey whispered, biting the tip of Tony’s ear. Tony whimpered; his body shivering. That was more like it.

Rhodey added a fifth finger, pushed just a little more and then Tony was all, “Rho— _oh_!” and then his body did the strangest combination of shiver/convulse/arch thing Rhodey had never seen before and Tony was flying over the edge, spilling over his chest. Rhodey grinned, pulling his fingers away and laying on his side beside Tony, who was breathing in and deeply, his eyes shut, his body slack, legs still splayed wide.

“Tony?” Rhodey whispered gently, pushing away Tony’s hair and kissing his clammy forehead.

“Hmm…?” the man hummed, turning his face towards Rhodey though his eyes were still closed.

“Are you all right?”

“’cellank you,” Tony slurred and somehow Rhodey knew what Tony was saying. Rhodey chuckled, kissing Tony’s lips this time. The man smiled, cracking one eye open lazily. “’come home ‘d.” Rhodey smiled.

“Get some sleep, Tony.”

“’bout you?”

“We have time.” Tony _almost_ nodded—he was _spent_! Rhodey helped the other man settle more comfortably on the bed then spooned behind him. Tony’s lack of reaction—beside the slightest twitch of his spent member—was proof of just how worked up he’d been and how fucked out he was.

“Ah luf youdee.”

“I love you too, Tony.” Tony let out a sigh, shifted the slightest bit to get that much closer to Rhodey then fell asleep. Rhodey looked down at his sleeping husband, their fingers entwined, titanium wedding rings twinkling in the rooms lights. Rhodey kissed the back of Tony’s neck, thinking of going to sleep too. He was actually pretty worn out from the flight, and could totally use this time to rest before he and Tony woke up and he fucked his husband for all his worth into the really comfortable bed.

With a soft sigh, and one last kiss to the back of Tony’s neck, Rhodey shut his eyes and slowly dose off to sleep….

END!

Anywhoo…

**(“,)**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, um… clears throat. Like Rhodey’s erection didn’t go away, it just… he was tired! Anyway, hope you enjoyed my very first very PWP Iron Man story. Bye now!


End file.
